


Un-named ski jumping fanfic CHAPTER 1

by anon_ski_jumping_fanfic_writer



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_ski_jumping_fanfic_writer/pseuds/anon_ski_jumping_fanfic_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the woman that had died? Why did Stefan leave Michael? How did they even get together? Sucky summary, but the story is better, don't worry. Ski jumping fanfic NON-AU, completely realistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-named ski jumping fanfic CHAPTER 1

It’s 2023. He just sat there. Unsure of how to proceed and what to feel, actually. His life had been pretty calm until he met him. Until he met her. Thank god he was unfimiliar to the process he was attending at the moment. He had arrived first. And waited the longest. He had done his thing and waited for another hour for all of the people to arrive. He just didn’t understand, what’s the point of stretching this thing into hours long procedure. When all the people seemed to have gathered, he sighed to himself in relief. But it all just got worse when a long walk with depressing music followed. The irony of the situation made it even more painful. The way here was just as long and stretched.

Yes, fortunately, Michael Hayboeck hasn’t been to a lot of funerals. The only time death appeared in connection to him, was the death of his unborn child whose mother was exactly the woman lying in the coffin. It was a well kept secret; from other people, from Michael and the mother herself. Once the facts broke through everything happened so fast and led to people he didn’t even recognize giving him stares.

Yes, the woman in the coffin was a big secret to him. She definitely knew a lot, but he didn’t know what exactly is it that she knows. No matter the judgement he was receiving, he had to stay in his seat. It was the only specter of manhood the last few months left in him; strength. But he was mortal as well and needed someone beside him. So in complete act of instinct he placed his hand on Stefan’s hand. He immediately realized the mistake he had done, but also notice his hand hadn’t been coldly battered away. He was thankful for that. The last few mentioned months he was constantly rejected by the person who he loved the most in the world, but Stefan didn’t seem to love him back the same way he did. It was his fault anyway, so better face the consequences.

But this gave him hope. Despite Stefan not looking him in the eye, keeping his gaze off Michael, he did not reject him. And that warmed Michael’s heart. But he still felt empty. The sorrow of this girl’s death was un-describable, but the relief that the whole mess is over completely neutralized the sadness. So he felt empty, unsure.He leaned towards Stefan in an attempt to lay his head on his love’s shoulder. He hadn’t known what gave him the courage, maybe it’s true hope dies last. But all of his hope was shattered when Stefan, despite the surroundings shamelessly pushed him away.

“What makes you think I’ve forgiven you?” Stefan said with a broken look in his eyes and walked away, holding his hand to his eyes, as if he was about to cry. Michael hadn’t known what the boy, his lover, ever was thinking. The two most important people in his life – one was dead and to one HE was dead. And then he realized how little he knew about these persons.

The girl who was in the coffin was always like that, calm. But inside the head was the mess, like in every genius’s head. He never managed to de-code her, but he knew the concept of her thinking, she was the perfect conversationalist. And from there he thought he knew her soul. But she never revealed where she came from, who had she grown up with, who are her friends and so on…. If someone woke him in the middle in the night asking about her last name , there would be a big chance he would have not remembered. She called these “elementary stuff” unimportant to a person’s identity. But Michael wished he would have known more.

On the other hand, he could have infinitely long presentations about Stefan’s life, his family and career – but he never could tell, who exactly is his beloved one. Luckily, on the contrary to the now deceased girl – he still had hopes about Stefan finally letting him in.

But the hopes were shattered when they went to the next competition. It was cruel, just burying a ski jumping legend like that and leaving off to the next stop – but life goes on. And someone seemed to be also going – somewhere else. Once he arrived – this time like on the last few competitions – without Stefan, he saw the mentioned boy himself. He saw him signing some papers with a very concentrated look, as if the paper he was signing was of life meaning. And it seemed to be.

As he put the pen down he grabbed his suitcases and roughly threw them in the car, looking at Michael whilst doing it, breaking his heart. Then he sat in the car, now he was tearing up. That bastard! He came here to give him false hope, then broke his heart, shattering to pieces right in in front of him. Now Michael was furious. All the fury broke when Stefan stopped the car and looked out the window and seemingly plainly, but with a tone full of emotion said: “I still love you, you know?” and stepped on the gas, disappearing. As said, Michael’s fury turned into something even more destroying to him. It converted into a feeling he hadn’t had a name for.

And suddenly he felt his soul leave his body as he went on. Yes, this kind of a emotional rollercoaster was familiar to Michael, he had been receiving it since the day his life started going downhill. But this time it was different. Once his spirit seemed to have populated his body again he mindlessly ran inside the shared hotel area. In the shared kitchen he grabbed the knife and let it shatter his meat. It felt incredibly good, something a masochist would have felt. But he wasn’t a masochist. The physical pain he felt was nothing compared to his emotional one. Michael dropped to the ground. Right in front of everyone. But he didn’t fell any shame. All he could think about was Stefan. And what he’s going to do when he heals from the stab wound. If he ever will…

 

The end of chapter one. As you probably have noticed, this is an analytical kind of story, where scenes in the story explain the end that was represented at first. This is not a future fic, as it will go to 8 years back, to where we are now. Please, if you enjoyed the story, share it with others. Not for my popularity, I just want this to get to as many people as possible since I am just one of the many who have been craving ski jumping fanfiction. I will also post this on archive of our own. I will upload the next chapter as quick as possible, but a 100% sure it’s going to be in the next week.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a un-popular tumblr account, where this story is also published and will be updated in the future. A bunch of people requested me to do Kamil Stoch/Peter Prevc, but I honestly lack imagination. but I will post a one-shot proch fanfiction as soon as possible. If you like the story, please come and check every once in a while for new chapters. If yoi have tumblr you can follow me on this link: anon-ski-jumping-fanfic-writer.tumblr.com


End file.
